The Raven Amongst the Gryffin Family
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: The daughter of Percy and Penelope is a normal witch, trying to make her way through Hogwarts, but a certain Lupin always seems to get in the way...


Katherine Weasley, oldest child of Percy and Penelope Weasley, was sitting comfortably at her favourite table in the library at her second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The upcoming NEWTs were the things on most seventh years minds, and although it was only November when they started to examine in June, Katherine was already hard at work, re-reading _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3. _Her aim was to get at least six Outstandings, so her Father and Mother will be proud of her, and that was what she wanted to do the most.

Katherine, or Kathy as her friends call her, was reading about the Ridikkulas charm to repel a boggart when she felt a presence behind her. Slowly, she turned her head, making sure she folded down the corner of the page she was reading and saw a tall and burly boy, with the same shade of ginger hair standing behind her.  
"Daniel!" Katherine exclaimed, as her brother howled with laughter and sat in the empty chair beside her. Although they had the same shade of hair, there were no other striking similarities between Katherine and Daniel. Where as Katherine was tall and skinny, Daniel was average height and muscular and also had hazel eyes, inherited by their father, where Katherine had blue eyes, like their mother. "Don't do that!"

"Do what, my loving sister?" Daniel asked innocently, as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Sneak up on me!" Katherine almost shouted, but remembered they were in the library and elderly Madam Pince wouldn't appreciate rowdy siblings arguing in the usually quiet library.

Katherine swears Daniel is nothing like either of their parents and more like their father's brothers. Mementos from the prankster twins, a.k.a. Fred and George Weasley from their years at Hogwarts, there was a barred off section at the bottom of the marble stairs where a little swamp lies. Her Uncle Ron says that they made it to 'piss off a horrible hag of a teacher' and Daniel thought it was hilarious.

"Why are you here anyway?" Katherine asked Daniel curiously, "It's the weekend, why aren't you in Hogsmeade along with your friends?"

Daniel produced a letter from his robe pocket, "Here, this is from Grandma," Daniel said, passing it over and standing up, "I'm off now," He started to walk away, "See you, sis. Oh, and give that to Matthew when your done, it's supposed to go round the whole bunch of us."

Katherine placed the letter safely in her inside robe pocket and saved it for later. She re-opened her book and began to read again, as per usual.

Katherine walked back to the Ravenclaw tower, and into her common room. It was rowdy, quite usual on a Saturday night. The third years where the novelty of going outside of school grounds to Hogsmeade hadn't worn off and were either swapping their newly bought Zonko products for the also newly bought products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: Hogsmeade. Katherine rolled her eyes at the scene, yes, her uncles, Fred and George, were the most popular salesman in all of the country, their business grew fast and they raked in the galleons, and every single student (and some teachers) in Hogwarts have been a victim or prankster using the products, including Katherine herself.

The fourth, fifth and sixth years were huddled into their little friendship groups like normal, gossiping and chatting about the latest rumours to flood the school and the second years were mostly doing homework. The first years, presumably were lost, early in the school year, there was always nights where the common room lacked the little first years as the corridors and hallways of Hogwarts castle always seems different every time you went down one, plus the fact the staircase changed at it's own free will.

Katherine noticed her group of close friends over by the fire, in their seats that they had claimed since mid-fifth year. Katherine sauntered over and slumped on the comfortable coach, next to her good friend, Lysander.

Lysander Winter, though his friends call him Xander for short, was muggle born and his parents are Shakespeare lovers, hence his name. He was a tall and burly blonde with grey eyes, a loyal and the creative one within the group of friends. He was never seen without his sketchbook and a pencil, randomly drawing what ever inspires him; usually it was people, relaxed and having fun.

"Hey Kathy," He greeted and put in arm round her as she leant against him and looked at his open sketchbook.

"Hey," She answered, completely in awe about his most recent sketch that was half-completed, it was her other friends, Alex and Jayne, sitting and playing Wizard's chess, as they were before them.

Alex Chequer, was surprisingly short for his age, had dark brown hair and was the cleverest in the school. The annoying thing was that he didn't really have to work to be smart; he just naturally had a sponge for a memory and was very logical.

Jayne Wood was not just your typical girl, sure she was into guys and how pretty she presented herself, but she had another face, a mean one and one you don't want to get on the wrong side of. She was pretty and popular with most guys as liked the way her hair nicely fell in mousy brown coloured ringlets and the fact she was so relaxed.

Alex and Jayne were staring at each other competitively and tensely over a static chessboard.

"They've been like that for hours," Xander commented, pointing his pencil towards the both of them and then returning to his sketchbook.

"Guys," Katherine said, trying to get their attention, but neither answered, "Earth to Alex and Jayne,"

"Sshh!" Jayne said dramatically, pressing her finger against her lips. A smile boarded on Alex's lips.

"She can't stand that she's losing," Alex smirked.

"Oh I give up!" Jayne declared, thrusting her arms in the air in frustration. Alex laughed and she scowled back, narrowing her eyes, but then turned to Katherine. "And where have you been all day?" She asked.

"In the library," Alex interrupted before Katherine could say anything.

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, "How'd you know?"

"It's your sanctuary Kath," He replied sardonically, "You practically live there."

"I do not!" Katherine protested, but all three of her friends gave her knowing looks with their eyebrows raised. Katherine gave up, "Fine, I'm off to bed."

Katherine rose off the couch and made her way up to the seventh year Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. It was familiar and warm when she walked in, throwing her bag on the ground at the end of her bed and lying on her back on the comfy bed, staring at the ceiling. She reached for her inside robe pocket and felt the letter Daniel had given her before hand.

She sat up and leant against her headboard, her pillow comforting her back. Quietly and quickly, she opened the letter to see her Grandma's memorable handwriting and began to read.

_To all my Grandchildren who attend Hogwarts._

_Just a letter to let you know that Christmas will be at The Burrow this year, and I will of course be cooking all your favourites. _

_I'm sorry, but your Uncle Charlie cannot attend this year, due to the fact that he'll be in Romania, training his juniors on the likes of dragons, or some sort of thing…I can't really remember, your memory goes when you get to my age._

_There will also be some extra guests to attend this year, but I shall be keeping that a secret from you all. I am afraid to say that not even your Grandpa knows. Well, it's tough on him, he shouldn't really have played with the muggle bread burning device, it burnt all those knitted sweaters I was going to give you lot for Christmas. _

_All the best and I hope to see you soon,_

_From your loving Grandma._

P.S. Please pass this around all five of you. I shall send it to James first, and then pass it to Helena, then Daniel, then Katherine, then Matthew.

Katherine was pleased to see that every Weasley bar Charlie was going to attend Christmas at The Burrow. It had to be one of her favourite places, a place were everyone was welcome, no matter what. Katherine folded the letter back up, wondering whom the extra guests would be when her dorm door opened and Jayne walked through.

"Hey," She greeted, slumping on her own bed next to Katherine's as she absent-mindedly began to fiddle with her ringlets. Katherine smiled and placed the letter on her bedside table. "I haven't seen you all day. What happened to you?"

Katherine shrugged, "Just went to the library, Daniel came in and annoyed me for a while but other then that nothing much happened."

Jayne picked up one of her muggle romance books and opened it up at a certain page, "What did your brother want?"

"Gave me a letter from my Grandma, it's to go round the Weasley's and James," Katherine explained, "Infact," Her eyes lit as she picked up the letter and rose off her bed, "I have to give it to Matthew, I'll be back."

Katherine, with a grin on her face, ran down the stairs and out of the door without even a look at Alex or Xander's faces as she flew by. Matthew was one of her many cousins, Katherine has a large family. Her Father was one of seven children, six boys and a girl. The oldest, Uncle Bill got married to a French woman called Fleur and they are Matthew's parents. The next oldest was Uncle Charlie, but he was still unmarried. Then there was Katherine's father, Percy, who married her mother, Penelope. Apparently they went out when they were at Hogwarts but spilt up after a while and got back together during the war. Next were the twins, Fred and George, they too were still unmarried, but say they want to focus on their career and are quite satisfied with their, as they call it, 'free lancing'. Then it was Uncle Ron, who married Aunt Hermione, who were at school together and started to date in their seventh year, their daughter was Katherine's cousin Helena who is a first year and Helena does have a younger sister, Hermia, but she is not old enough for Hogwarts yet. Then it was Aunt Ginny, who too married her school love, Harry Potter. It was true, Katherine was the niece of the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort – and frankly, she was becoming sick of the title. They have a son, James, who is a sixth year Gryffindor. He was like every single other of Katherine's cousins, they were all Gryffindors, even Daniel, her own brother is a Gryffindor, where as Katherine, herself, is the only Weasley to be placed in Ravenclaw.

She couldn't say she didn't feel a bit like an outsider, at family gatherings they all talk about what happened in the common room last week or the big Gryffindor party that went on till all hours of the night. Even when Gryffindor won the House Cup last year, all of their parents congratulated her cousins and not her, just because she was a bit cleverer then she was brave. Katherine's mother was so pleased she had made it into Ravenclaw, being on herself and her father would have been happy with either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But it was her Uncles and Grandfather who really made her feel ashamed for getting chosen to be in blue and bronze, rather then red and gold.

Katherine reached the Fat Lady portrait, of course, having all her family as Gryffindors meant she knew exactly were their tower was, and waited. It was at times like these she wished she had an owl, so she could just send the letter instead of leaning up against the wall with paintings noising at her.

Noises could be heard from around the corner, obviously older boys, you could tell by the deep voices. Katherine straightened up, hopefully it'll be a Gryffindor coming back from dinner late and it'll be easy just to give the letter to them. The deep voices became louder and two guys were walking down the corridor towards the Fat Lady portrait. They noticed the red-head.

"Hey Katherine," Her oldest cousin greeted warmly. Matthew was the only one of her cousins in the same year as her and so they were quite close, he always came to her in need of girl advice as they kept throwing themselves at him. Having a part-Veela mother certainly helped him in the looks department and a curse-breaker for a father meant he inherited a knack for charms and wand work, therefore a delectable dish in the eyes of females. He was also the best friend of another one of Hogwarts' stallions, as some might say.

"Hello Kate," The other smiled and winked. Jack Lupin, the headmaster's son, was tall, dark and devilishly handsome. He had long brown hair with a fringe that came down across his dark eyes. Jack was also the cockiest, most self absorbed and self-obsessed human beings Katherine had ever came across the misfortune of meeting.

"Don't call me Kate," she said sternly to Jack and then turned to her cousin, "This is for you," She passed the letter over to Matthew, "A letter from Grandma."

"Great," Matthew said, "Thanks."

"Smoking bust," Jack said.

"What?" Katherine asked offended, but behind her the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"It's the password Katherine," Matthew said sardonically, "I'll see you tomorrow maybe," Matthew entered he common room and Jack winked at her and followed.

Katherine nodded and walked away, heading in the direction of her own tower. She hated that Jack Lupin; he thinks he's the most important student in the school because he was the Headmaster's son. He was arrogant and made Katherine's school life awkward and annoying ever since first year, that first train ride on the Hogwarts Express.

Katherine's thoughts meddled with her mind; it was at times like these she wished she were back home, in her room, where she felt safe. Her mother probably making a wonderful dinner downstairs that contained of roast chicken and roast parsnips and perhaps a small glass of wine. Her father in his study, working on his business with the Ministry since he was deputy Minister of Magic nowadays and her brother simply not being there.

Being a Weasley meant growing up in a big family, growing up with chaos. But Katherine liked the quiet; she liked to hear her own thoughts in the light of day, and not just in her dreams. But then again, being a Weasley was perfect, there was always someone to turn to when in need, always someone there for you. Even when your own mother is busy with something or other, there were your aunts, or even your Grandma.

Without knowing of it, she was back at the Lean Lord portrait.

"Napoleon," Katherine said automatically, her thoughts still elsewhere.


End file.
